The objectives of this study are: (1) to obtain socioeconomic, social relationship, and personal information from a sample of 120 callers to a crisis telephone service in order to determine in what ways they differ from a sample of 80 psychiatric outpatients and a sample of 80 medical outpatients; (2) to obtain evaluative ratings of a telephone call in which a personal problem was discussed from the above subjects who made such a call in the past 3 months in order to compare (a) ratings that callers give to telephone counselors vs. ratings they give to acquaintances, and (b) ratings given to friends and acquaintances by hotline callers, psychiatric outpatients, and medical outpatients; and (3) to obtain detailed descriptive interview material about the development, course and resolution of their crisis from an additional sample of 50 callers to a crisis hotline. Data for objective #1 will be collected from a 30-35 item checklist and brief answer questionnaire from successive subjects in each sample. Data for objective #2 will be collected by means of an already developed and pretested instrument. Among hotline callers who report a personal problem call to an acquaintance, 50% will be randomly asked to rate that call with the remaining 50% asked to rate their last call to the hotline. Psychiatric and medical subjects will rate only a personal problem call to an acquaintance. The data for objective #3 will be obtained from a face-to-face interview and subsequently examined for factors associated with satisfactory/unsatisfactory crisis resolution.